1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic devices; and more particularly to remote controls used to control other electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Audio/video multimedia systems include cable boxes, satellite boxes, Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) boxes, and audio/video components such as DVD players, receivers, amplifiers, video monitors, tape players, and other audio/visual entertainment systems, etc., are typically controlled by one or more remote controls. The remote controls allow users to remotely control the operation of the controlled devices, such control including programming selection, volume control, video settings, surround sound settings, and other such operations of multimedia systems. One problem with the remote control of multimedia systems and of the operation of the multimedia systems in general is that the operation of the multimedia systems is generic for all users even though, each user typically has his/her own programming desires, audio setting desires, video setting desires, and other multimedia system preferences.